


Можешь не просить

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Lance Tucker, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crying, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feminization, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Andy Barber, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Лэнс Такер - тот еще паршивец, и папочка с крепкой рукой - все что ему нужно.Бета перевода:MartaAdams
Relationships: Andy Barber/Lance Tucker
Series: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Можешь не просить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no need to ask me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880459) by [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Кинки: дэдди-кинк, легкая феминизация, пошлые разговоры, похвала, размер члена.

Пятница всегда была любимым днем Лэнса. Он гонял своих гимнасток до седьмого пота, потому что под конец недели людей в зал приходило больше и можно было повыделываться от души, ведь Лэнс – если уж быть совсем откровенным – обожал внимание. И он заслуживал каждого обращенного на него взгляда – знал, что люди понимают, кто он, что хотят его, неважно, нравится он им или нет. Пятница – специальный день, его день. День, когда он чувствовал себя особенно хорошо; особенно сильным, ценным и важным.

Он провел эту пятницу, работая со своими девчонками – они вышли далеко за пределы базовой программы, это дерьмо не для них. Им нужно поработать над четкостью движений, над приземлениями, и, черт их всех побери, почему от них так сложно добиться понимания, как важно делать все это красиво. Да, что-то у них получалось, даже лучше, чем у него самого, но он все равно делал вид, что они его утомили и он разочарован – просто чтобы достать их до печенок. 

Когда занятий не было, он тусил в зонах отдыха. Ему безумно нравилось, как от одного его присутствия тренеры и их спортсмены теряли самообладание, как он мог достать любого из присутствующих, даже не открывая рта. И именно это и побуждало его открывать рот и отпускать ехидные комментарии, отчего происходящее становилось только лучше. А когда он не тусил в зоне отдыха, он оттачивал искусство флирта на девушках у стойки регистрации или на тренерах, которым не посчастливилось оказаться в тренерской.

Эти девчонки ему даром не были нужны, но флиртовать ему нравилось, а уж если какая-то дурочка и правда поведется – что ж, просто удачное стечение обстоятельств. Он был прекрасно осведомлен, какой эффект на людей производила его самодовольная ухмылка, знал, что, облизав губы и окинув жертву правильным взглядом – сверху вниз и обратно, он точно получит, что хочет. День выдался длинным – один из тех, когда люди совершают кучу нелепых телодвижений, спеша закончить все до выходных. Он же посреди этого хаоса выделывался перед симпатичной блондинкой (Аманда? Миранда? Он не помнил – и, главное, его это даже не беспокоило), когда…

– Энди?

Лэнс скосил глаза вправо – взгляд поймал неуместную в спортзале наглаженную офисную рубашку. Энди сидел в зоне, отведенной для родителей, ожидающих отпрысков с занятий, уложив лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой, раскинув руки на спинки стоящих по бокам стульев и закинув пиджак на сиденье одного из них. Выглядел он весьма расслабленно – уместно – и гораздо лучше, чем Лэнс в своем спортивном костюме. Ну, может и не лучше, но так, словно находился в своем офисе или даже в зале суда. Отлично он выглядел.

– Привет, детка, – проворковал Энди и чуть склонил голову, заставляя Лэнса моментально напрячься. Голос его звучал странно – да и улыбка, что застыла на губах, даже не приблизившись к глазам, казалась… опасной. Если добавить к этому то, что Энди никогда не приходил к нему на работу, картинка становилась еще более неуютной. И еще тревожнее Лэнсу стало от осознания щекотливости положения, в котором он оказался: стоял, оперевшись на стойку регистрации, и пялился в вырез Аманды-Миранды последние минут десять, если не пятнадцать.

Сколько Энди тут сидит?

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Вышло немного резче, чем он планировал, и девушка за стойкой восприняла это как сигнал, чтобы уйти. С полминуты он попереживал из-за своего поведения и тона, тут же, правда, переключившись на размышления о том, с чего это Энди нарисовался тут без предупреждения и устроил наблюдение за Лэнсом, словно какой-то сталкер-извращенец.

Энди удивленно вскинул брови и холодно спросил: 

– Ты не рад меня видеть? 

И это было нечестно. Лэнс всегда был рад его видеть – но, хотя при виде Энди бабочки все еще начинали трепетать у него в животе, марку нужно было держать. Нельзя выдать свое нетерпение – нужно показать Энди, что тут все еще есть что завоевывать. Он фыркнул в ответ, оглянулся, еще сильнее облокачиваясь на стойку и выгибая бедро.

– Ну, на мой взгляд, ты не самое худшее, что вошло сегодня в эти двери.

Энди его тирада, видимо, не впечатлила, потому что он посмотрел на Лэнса безо всякого выражения, пригвоздив, однако, к месту – и Лэнс так и простоял, пока последние несколько человек покидали зал. Кто-то спросил его, закроет ли он потом за собой, и он рассеянно кивнул, пошутив, что уж как-нибудь справится, ведь ничего сложного в этом нет. Все это время Энди не отводил от него взгляда. Лэнс и сам не понимал, насколько тяжело ему дались эти несколько минут, когда Энди наблюдал за ним в присутствии других людей. Пока все они не ушли.

Это нервировало.

Энди Барбер был даже не в его вкусе. В костюме, весь такой правильный, никогда не повышающий голоса... но у него были потрясающе красивые глаза. А еще руки, которые Лэнс обожал чувствовать на своих бедрах, и нижняя губа, такая полная и сладкая, раньше ему такие не встречались. Столкнувшись с ним несколько раз в офисе своего адвоката (вот это Лэнс точно не собирался ни с кем обсуждать), Лэнс обменялся с ним заинтересованными взглядами, а после Энди сделал первый шаг и пригласил его пойти куда-нибудь выпить по стаканчику.

– Да, конечно – почему бы и нет?

Энди был немного постарше, но несмотря на довольно сильные различия, ладили просто отлично. Лэнс довольно быстро и с удивлением обнаружил, что с Энди он может быть собой, может немного расслабиться, что тот прекрасно справляется с его злобным юмором. Глядя на него, Лэнс ни за что бы не предположил, что Энди из любителей трахнуться прямо на первом свидании, но когда по его бедру, скрытому столом, скользнула рука, а губы Энди нашли чувствительное местечко у него за ухом, он – к своему приятному удивлению – быстро это мнение пересмотрел.

После у них было несколько свиданий, они ходили по барам, посмотрели вместе несколько фильмов, но возвращался Лэнс снова и снова именно из-за секса. Обычно он не был большим любителем подставляться, но Энди Барбер стал исключением. Энди держал себя в прекрасной форме – подтянутый, с гармонично проработанной мускулатурой, он знал, как не напрягаясь доставить Лэнсу удовольствие минимум на семь из десяти. Он позволял Лэнсу быть грубым (хотя, если придраться, мог бы позволить быть и погрубее), позволял быть сверху, и это тоже было классно, но никакой, даже самый первоклассный трах не давал Энди права вот так заявляться на работу.

Но еще до того как Лэнс успел что-то сказать, Энди поднялся и пошел навстречу, медленно сокращая расстояние. Лэнс шумно сглотнул.

– Ну и сцену я только что увидел, детка. Выставил ты себя дурачком, да?

Что за хрень?

– Что? И долго ты тут сидел как придурочный сталкер?

Энди подошел еще ближе – широченные плечи, мощные руки скрещены на груди.

– Достаточно, чтобы понаблюдать за жалкими потугами, которые ты, видимо, выдаешь за флирт.

Вот это уже вообще было ни в какие ворота. Из-за этого выпада Лэнс еще сильнее почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что Энди никогда на него раньше не злился – а сейчас он вел себя именно так. И от этого Лэнс еще больше ощетинился. Ему хотелось наговорить гадостей, хотелось выплюнуть жвачку прямо в Энди, но тот стоял прямо перед ним, лицом к лицу. А потом потянулся и крепко взял его за подбородок.

Ой.

– Пытался ее завалить? Вот что это было? – Горячее дыхание Энди обжигало его губы, пальцы цепко сжимали подбородок, и в голове Лэнса что-то словно перемкнуло. Энди никогда его так не касался. Из-за этого он не мог думать, не мог даже вспомнить, что такого произошло эти жалкие несколько секунд назад – а потом Энди резко его тряхнул: – Я задал тебе вопрос. Отодрать ее хотел?

Тело Лэнса одновременно продрало морозом и обожгло огнем. Да, он был бы не прочь ее «отодрать», но этого слова он раньше от Энди не слышал – тот всегда был таким джентльменом. Лэнс был почти уверен, что у него просто челюсть отвалилась, когда Энди сказал это свое «отодрать». Его пробрало аж до пальцев ног. И, уже не думая, он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: 

– А что, ты бы посмотрел?

Он не ожидал, что Энди резко рассмеется глубоким гортанным смехом, и постарался не вздрогнуть, когда тот потянулся и мягко поцеловал его в угол рта.

– Да на что там смотреть, сладкий мой мальчик; если бы нас вдруг оказалось в постели трое, это мы бы с ней тебя на пару отодрали.

У Лэнса просто дыхание перехватило. Энди называл его «сладким мальчиком» буквально пару раз, и Лэнс всякий раз отчаянно гнал из головы любые мысли о том, что эти слова с ним делали. Он не чей-то там «сладкий мальчик» – он вполне себе мужчина и уж точно никому не принадлежит. И оказалось невыносимо чувствовать, как заныло в груди от прямолинейности Энди, заявившего, что именно его поимеют при любом раскладе.

А что злило еще сильнее – так это то, что подобное заявление не встретило в его душе ни малейшего сопротивления или возражения.

И хотя его щеки просто полыхали, он деланно закатил глаза и изобразил смех, неестественность которого слышал даже он сам. Ему было неловко, тревожно и как-то не по себе, но когда Энди подошел еще ближе, прижимая его к стойке, смех застрял прямо в горле.

– Если бы захотел, трахнул бы ее без проблем, – сообщил он Энди, гордо выпятив подбородок, со всей страстью, что смог в себе откопать, доказывая свою точку зрения. Но Энди в ответ на это лишь улыбнулся, и Лэнса просто передернуло от злости.

– Да, я в курсе, что ты любитель покрасоваться – такой павлин, член вперед, но это же не то, что тебе по-настоящему нравится? А нравится тебе, когда тебя роняют мордой вниз и ебут, пока ты вопить не начнешь. И не смей мне врать, сладкий мальчик, потому что я драл твою киску достаточно, чтобы знать, что ей по нраву и что нужно.

Звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, иначе как предательством тела и назвать было нельзя – потрясенный, возбужденный, почти отчаянный стон. Его… киска? Его…

– Нет у меня никакой «киски», – с трудом выдавил он и, набравшись сил, стряхнул руку со своего подбородка – что было совершенно бесполезно, потому что другая рука Энди уже успела обхватить его поясницу. Энди прошелся губами по его щеке, потом по линии челюсти, и Лэнс просто ненавидел себя за то, как сильно ему нравилось ощущение от бороды, проехавшейся по коже. Ненавидел, каким собранным, полностью контролирующим происходящее, был сегодня Энди.  
Когда губы Энди нашли его ухо, Лэнс жалобно захныкал – и Энди втянул мочку в рот, скользнув рукой с поясницы на задницу.

– Хороший мой. – У Лэнса просто внутри все переворачивалось от вот такого, едва слышного голоса Энди. – Думаешь, я не узнаю киску, трахнув ее?

Энди прижал, а потом потер несколькими сложенными пальцами его дырку через спортивные штаны, прямо у стойки регистрации чертова спортзала – и Лэнс в ответ лишь задушенно всхлипнул. Спроси его – он не ответил бы, вышло это из-за ужасных слов, которые говорил Энди, или из-за того, что от пары его прикосновений член Лэнса стоял как каменный. Но в любом случае, всхлип вышел гораздо более девчоночьим, чем ему самому было бы комфортно признать.

– А эта девица хоть в курсе, что ты тоже любишь, когда тебя дерут? Знаешь, с какой легкостью я могу заставить тебя заткнуться или начать умолять вставить тебе поглубже, а?

Блядь.

Лэнс попытался толкнуть Энди в широкую мускулистую грудь, не представляя, что еще можно сделать в ответ на слова, от которых в штанах запульсировал член. Энди хмыкнул, явно довольный собой, перехватил руку Лэнса так, словно в той и силы никакой не было, и это, видимо, стало последней каплей.

Их возня и попытки показать друг другу кто сильнее, закончились тем, что Лэнс оказался впечатан в стойку регистрации лицом вниз, а рука Энди прижимала его между лопаток. Лэнс почувствовал, как от давления бедер Энди, вжавшихся в его зад, от ощущения его члена, медленно прошел запал, который заставлял его бороться, и мозги закоротило от возбуждения. Щеки его, казалось, покраснели еще сильнее от глубокого и гортанного звука, который издал Энди, прижавшись к нему, плотно притеревшись к его спине.

– Она знает, что ты без памяти любишь, когда папочка трахает твою сладкую киску?

– Твою мать!

Он вовсе не собирался орать, совсем этого не хотел – но оно случилось, потому что держать в себе было невыносимо. Энди никогда не называл себя… так… раньше. Как он узнал? Лэнс что, проболтался, когда они трахались? Он поклясться был готов, что настолько глубоко схоронил в себе это желание, что никто и никогда бы не нашел, но из всех людей именно Энди чертов Барбер должен был вытащить это наружу.

– О, вы только посмотрите, – ворковал Энди и рука его, лежавшая между лопаток Лэнса, поползла вверх и сжала его шею. – Кто это тут у нас поплыл и все из-за одного лишь слова? М… мой сладкий мальчик такая шлюшка. 

Лэнс до боли впился пальцами в край стойки, отчаянно пытаясь найти в себе силы, чтобы оттолкнуться, подняться, выбраться из этой уязвимой позиции, но все что вышло – лишь плотнее притереться задом к члену Энди, заставив его двигаться резче.

Он предпринял еще несколько отважных попыток сбросить его, продолжая барахтаться, но делал это ровно до того момента, пока теплый рельефный пресс Энди не прижался к его спине по всей длине, разом заставив сдаться. Рука скользнула с шеи в волосы, приподнимая его голову чуть выше – так, что Энди мог шептать ему в самое ухо:

– А почему? Потому что я – твой папочка. Дрянной шлюшке вроде тебя нужен тот, кто будет держать тебя в узде, тот, для кого ты все сделаешь. Не так ли, Лэнс?

Ему до смерти хотелось застонать в голос, хотелось сдаться той части себя, что хотела сказать па… Энди… что да, ему нужен тот, кто сможет держать его в узде, тот, для кого он все сделает. Он сглотнул несколько раз, дыша так тяжело, что некоторые выдохи вышли всхлипами, и Энди, словно предупреждая, сильнее сжал руку в его волосах.

– Нг… да, да, конечно, – все, что смог выдавить Лэнс, выгибаясь под телом Энди, но от этого у него самого стояло только крепче, а тело, казалось, пылало от навалившейся сверху тяжести. 

Когда зубы совсем не нежно прошлись по его челюсти, оставив щедрый укус, заставивший застонать в голос, Энди произнес – голос звучал напряженно и требовательно: 

– Блядь, просто скажи это.

Лэнс задыхался от ярости, возбуждения, но желание сдаться, покориться, оказалось сильнее – желание произнести вслух то, что он всегда хотел. Он до дрожи ненавидел то, как сильно ему нравилось жжение от руки, тянущей волосы, боль от укуса, ненавидел, насколько ему нравится чувствовать себя вот таким распятым, поверженным, и, по правде говоря, желал лишь, чтобы все это происходило в более подходящей обстановке. И вся эта любовь и ненависть так перемешались, что он словно со стороны услышал свое сдавленное хныканье и раздраженное: 

– Мне нужен папочка.

– Да? И кто же это? 

Твою же мать!

– Это ты, – пробормотал он. – Ты мой папочка.

От легкого сладкого поцелуя в щеку его продрало огнем до пальцев ног, оставив горькое послевкусие. Как же он презирал собственное тело, растаявшее от малейшего знака приязни, медовой сладостью растекшейся вниз по шее. Он все равно раздраженно фыркнул, как раз в тот момент, когда Энди приподнялся с него и потянулся к поясу его штанов.

Лэнс никогда не против был попробовать что-то новенькое типа новых поз или новых мест – дома, но когда Энди, ухватившись за резинку его штанов, почти разом стащил их до середины задницы, промолчать он просто не мог. Попытка, однако, не стоила даже затраченных на нее усилий, потому что добился он только того, что рука, оказавшаяся на затылке, заново пригвоздила его к стойке. Другая рука с силой прилетела на только что оголенную кожу ягодиц – от шока Лэнс задохнулся, вытянулся по струнке, чувствуя, как пульсирует от боли выставленный напоказ зад.

Как же хорошо.

– Прекращай давай. Думаешь, я не преподам тебе урок? Думаешь, папочка не покажет тебе, что думает по поводу того, как ты тут едва не пихаешь свой член во все, что движется, прямо у него на глазах? Пришло время как следует тебя проучить.

Лэнс в жизни не был так возбужден, как здесь и сейчас. Он всегда вел себя как дрянной мальчишка, это было сосредоточением того, чем он был, но сам он знал лучше чем кто бы то ни было – это лишь потому, что никто не мог найти на него управы, никто и не хотел быть с ним. И меньше всего он ожидал, что из всех людей именно Энди Барбер окажется человеком, способным не только решиться на подобный вызов, но и выбить из него дурь – и так несколько раз.

Но это совершенно не означало, что Лэнс собирался сдаваться без боя.

Как только штаны с трусами оказались на полу, он жалобно захныкал: 

– Энди, послушай, я… 

Но успел произнести лишь эти три слова, когда на задницу обрушился еще один шлепок, гораздо более жгучий. Энди явно бил всей ладонью и вообще не сдерживался. У Лэнса аж пальцы на ногах поджались.

– Я едва штаны с тебя спустил, а ты уже дурака со мной валяешь? М? Кто я тебе? 

Лэнс сдавленно выдохнул в ответ, немного прерывисто, но нежно: 

– Папочка. – Он все еще чувствовал себя неловко, произнося это слово в таком контексте и не мысленно, а вслух. 

Он заработал еще шлепок, по другой ягодице, затем их обе грубо сжали – отчего он застонал – затем еще шлепок, и еще. И ему даже в самый отчаянных кошмарах не могло присниться того, что произнес сразу за этим Энди:

– Покажи, куда папочка тебя трахнет. Покажи мне эту развратную маленькую дырку.

Даже без движения у Лэнса голова пошла кругом, словно он резко поднялся из горизонтального положения в вертикальное. Он прекрасно понимал, что хочет от него Энди, но он никогда раньше не разводил ягодицы, демонстрируя дырку – и не мог заставить себя сделать такое, даже для папочки.

– Что? Думаешь, я никогда раньше не видел твою киску? Думаешь, я не любовался, как эта жадная маленькая штучка засасывает меня всякий раз, когда я вставляю тебе? 

Говоря это, Энди положил руки ему на задницу, свел и развел ягодицы, довольно грубо, довольно точно имитируя движения, которые Лэнс тут же узнал – чувствовал много раз, когда они оказывались вместе в постели. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что это могло означать и сейчас он почувствовал, как шею его медленно заливает краской. Ладони на ягодицах сжались сильнее, отчего Лэнс зашипел, но Энди лишь потребовал: 

– Покажи мне. – И Лэнс подчинился. 

Он потянулся назад, чувствуя, как трясутся руки, пока он пытается ухватить собственный зад, раздвигая ягодицы в стороны. Он услышал, как Энди отступил, на пару шагов, и ему отчаянно захотелось провалиться сквозь пол – а еще вздернуть задницу повыше, услышав удовлетворенный выдох Энди. Этот звук, словно мед, прошелся по его позвоночнику вниз, до самого члена, заставив его задохнуться от желания обхватить плоть рукой и уже наконец кончить.

– Сюда папочка тебя трахает?

Пальцы Лэнса впились еще сильнее в кожу – так, что боли стало больше, чем стыда, и он смог наконец прошептать: 

– Сюда… сюда папочка меня трахает. 

Он не смог удержаться, теряя даже остатки выдержки, и сдавленный шепот перешел в хриплый скулеж. Ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля – от него больше не зависело ничего – и ему казалось, что он умер и попал в рай. Он понятия не имел, что Энди сделает дальше – потому что сама ситуация была чем-то выходящим за рамки возможного. Никогда раньше Лэнс не выставлялся вот так, никогда не оказывался настолько униженным и открытым.

Поэтому-то он и не успел подготовиться к моменту, когда Энди погрузил два пальца в его дырку, в его киску, двигая ими так, словно она, блядь, была его собственностью. Лэнс сильно прикусил губу, чтобы Энди не услышал рвущихся стонов, всхлипов удовольствия.

– Думаешь, девка с ресепшена в курсе, что у тебя тоже есть киска? Вот только папочке приходится приложить усилия, чтобы как следует ее разработать, прежде чем трахать...

Пожар, полыхавший на шее и щеках Лэнса, стал только сильнее, даже кожу начало покалывать от жара – и, черт побери, если от этого все не становилось еще хуже. Он и так уже признал, что у него есть папочка и киска, но теперь его папочка говорит о его киске?! Это было почти за краем, но «почти за краем» потеряло смысл, как только теплые ладони накрыли его, и он услышал, как Энди сплевывает – громко, смачно прямо…

– О-о-о, – практически взвыл Лэнс, ни секунды больше не думая о том, что надо быть тихим, не когда Энди сплюнул в его киску, а потом растер медленными круговыми движениями своими большими теплыми пальцами. Яйца Лэнса, тяжелые, напряженные, поджались – ему так хотелось кончить, но пальцы папочки выписывали круги по коже, и хотелось, чтобы оно длилось всегда: ритмичные движения, заставляющие жаждать раздвинуть ноги пошире. Он услышал, как Энди хмыкнул – порочный горловой звук, который лишь добавил эротизма, запретной пикантности происходящему.

Энди сплюнул еще раз – слюна его тягуче упала сверху, и Лэнсу пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы удержать дрожь, сотрясшую тело от ощущения влаги, стекающей по яйцам. Энди, как и обещал, сделал его киску мокрой, растянутой, готовой – поддразнивая, он с силой толкнулся двумя пальцами в его дырку. Энди издал что-то среднее между рыком и урчанием – звук, который Лэнс уже слышал раньше, но никогда не задумывался, что он значил – точно так же, как в ситуации с хваткой на его ягодицах.

Энди подошел к нему на шаг ближе, и Лэнс почувствовал, как тяжесть его члена пришлась прямо на расщелину между ягодиц – прямо в его киску – и он, не сдержавшись…

– Блядь, о…

Он даже не услышал, как папочка вынул член, не услышал звука расстегиваемой ширинки – он просто знал, что оно только что случилось. Именно это действие заставило его прогнуться в пояснице, физически умолять о том, на что теперь оставалось только надеяться. Энди шлепнул его по рукам, не давая самому развести ягодицы, и Лэнс положил ладони на стойку, роняя какие-то бумаги, до которых ему не было никакого дела.

– Думаешь, она потечет, если увидит, как ты рыдаешь от желания заполучить папочкин член?

Лэнс инстинктивно шмыгнул носом, проверяя, а правда ли он плачет – хотя по всему выходило, что да, именно так оно и ощущалось. Да ему по-большому счету и дела не было, плакал он или нет – потому что папочка вытащил член и стоял там, развлекаясь, вместо того чтобы трахать его. Он успел забыть, что ему задали вопрос, слишком потерянный для ответа – за что тут же заработал шлепок по заднице.

– Н… нет, папочка.

– Нет? Даже не знаю, мой сладкий мальчик, ты просто неотразим в слезах. У меня стоит хоть гвозди забивай, оттого, какой ты тут открытый, как сдаешься на мою милость. Она вполне может и потечь, увидев такое.

– Пожалуйста, п-пожалуйста, – словно со стороны услышал Лэнс, голос его звучал плаксиво, умоляюще, искренне. Он понятия не имел, о чем конкретно просит, просто знал, что ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы Энди вставил хотя бы кончик пальца, распял на члене. Ему хотелось быть жестко выебанным – и плевать, если это произойдет прямо тут, так отчаянно сильно он этого хотел.

Энди прижался ближе, устраивая член между ягодиц Лэнса, провел пару раз, сжимая ладонями задницу так, чтобы можно было почувствовать, насколько же сильно у того стоит. Происходящее казалось совершенно невыносимым, поэтому Лэнс снова захныкал, сильнее прижимаясь щекой к гладкому дереву стойки.

– Конкретнее, мальчик, – усмехнулся Энди, беря член в руку и притираясь теплой большой головкой к киске Энди – такой влажной и скользкой от слюны. У Лэнса голова шла кругом.

– Тра… трахни меня, папочка, пожалуйста!

В ответ на это Энди застонал – глубокий гортанный стон прокатился по его горлу, заставил завибрировать грудь, и Лэнс ощутил его всем собой, отчего голова закружилась еще сильнее, а пальцы судорожно скомкали попавшиеся на пути бумаги. Давление, ощущение кожи к коже, слюна и потом ничего… ничего, выбившее из Лэнса жалобный стон.

– Хочешь палец или два? М? Не хочу сильно тебя растягивать, папочка любит, когда туго, любит, когда ты потом несколько дней меня там чувствуешь. Хочешь так? 

И черт бы его побрал, потому что все, что смог сделать Лэнс – это кивнуть, застонать, захныкать: 

– Да, так, да, да. Да, пожалуйста.

Ощущение от вторгшегося пальца прошило его с головы до ног. Точно так же, как он не слышал, как Энди расстегивал молнию, он не услышал и звука разрываемого пакетика смазки – но почувствовал скользкую влагу на вошедшем в него пальце. Ощущение выбило из его воздух, заставив отрывисто выдохнуть – почти заорать. Влажное по влажному, безжалостное, почти по-деловому равнодушное скольжение длилось и длилось. Оно дарило облегчение, но в то же время словно разжигало что-то, заставляло желать большего.

Долго ждать не пришлось – вслед за первым появился второй палец, вошел плавно рядом, заставляя Лэнса подавиться проклятием. Папочкины пальцы двигались без остановки, в едином ритме; он разводил их ножницами, прижимал к стенкам, оглаживая, так что веки Лэнса отяжелели и закрылись сами собой.

– Только посмотри, как ты раскрылся для папочки, какой ты сладкий, когда держишь свой поганый рот закрытым и слушаешь. Давно следовало поставить тебя на место.

В ответ на это Лэнс лишь кивнул, чувствуя, как по подбородку течет слюна – это все, на что он оказался способен после того, как крепкие пальцы папочки двигались в нем, вперед-назад, в выматывающем темпе, под нужным углом. В животе у него все поджалось, и он застонал, как беспомощное животное, коим себя сейчас и ощущал. Энди убрал руку с его затылка, легко провел по спине, затянутой спортивной курткой, по линии позвоночника, мягким, успокаивающим движением, которое Лэнс впитал, как губка воду. Энди был прав – ну почему они не сделали этого сразу, не делали все то время, что знали друг друга. Лэнсу был нужен папочка, он хотел себе папочку, нуждался…

– Папочка…

Энди вынул пальцы, размазывая остатки смазки вокруг его дырки, проталкивая немного внутрь – оставляя киску готовой и мокрой.

– Да, детка, именно так. Ты называешь меня так, снова и снова, потому что вот я тебе кто. Твой папочка. Папочка даже резинку надевать не станет, папочка собирается пометить тебя изнутри, как следует, потому что ты – мой.

Лэнс его едва слышал – все его внимание было там, где сквозь тугое кольцо мышц его дырки входил, как долбанный поршень, член Энди, выбивая воздух из легких. И когда он уже почти готов был рассыпаться без остатка, оттого, как всего было много, Энди прошептал: 

– Впусти меня, сладкий, давай, дай папочке… – И погладил его по спине, вверх и вниз, оставляя руку в растрепанных волосах. Лэнс постарался расслабиться – постарался изо всех сил, впуская его, но ему хотелось двигаться, ерзать, извиваться, потому что казалось, что так станет легче.

Легче не стало.

Ему показалось, что Энди велел ему дышать, но уверенности не было, он даже видеть его больше не мог, из глаз непрекращающимся потоком текли слезы. Он до упора – насколько позволили штаны с бельем – раздвинул ноги и застонал, заорал, выкрикивая проклятия. Папочка вошел внутрь, скользнул в глубину его тела медленно, почти незаметно, втиснулся в его узкую киску так, словно она и правда принадлежала ему – а затем наклонился поближе и сказал:

– Хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом – что это моя киска, всякий раз, как надумаешь положить глаз на кого-то еще. Моя киска. Папочкина и больше ничья.

Лэнс взвыл, чувствуя, как дрожат губы, но лишь кивнул в ответ, понятия не имея, почему ему самому нужно было повторить, произнести это вслух срывающимся голосом: 

– Папочкина киска и больше ничья.

Ему хотелось и запомнить это мгновение навсегда, и стереть его из памяти.

Когда мускулистые бедра Энди соприкоснулись с задницей Лэнса, он почувствовал, как глубоко внутри него член, почувствовал всем своим телом, распятый так, что едва мог дышать. Ощущение было таким, словно внутри вот-вот заполыхает пожар. Ладони Энди скользнули на его бока, под куртку с майкой, словно живой огонь, медленно, терпеливо, давая Лэнсу время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

Наклонившись ближе, Энди прошёлся горячими поцелуями по шее, нашел то местечко за ухом.

– Собираюсь выебать твою сладкую киску, – только и сказал он, а затем резко вышел и вошел обратно. 

Выбранный им темп – ничего резкого, никаких рывков и хлюпания, но черт возьми, пробирало просто до печенок. Энди брал его так сильно, что Лэнс начал задыхаться – словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, словно умирающий, цепляющийся за жизнь. С каждым новым движением внутрь большой тяжелый член Энди вдавливался в его киску, растягивая, открывая сильнее. Лэнс выгибал спину, шею, приподнимался на цыпочки, прогибался всем телом, вжимаясь в стойку так, чтобы чувствовать все без остатка.

Ощущений было так много, так чертовски много, что Лэнса почти накрыло истерикой оттого, что даже этого мало, что хочется больше, хочется еще. Прогнувшись и до упора разведя ноги, он чувствовал, как яйца папочки бьются о его собственные – удар и скольжение – рассылая вспышки удовольствия. Ему почти хотелось посмотреть Энди в лицо, увидеть папочкино лицо, но он и помыслить не мог попросить того остановиться, только не сейчас.

– Я куплю тебе красивые кружевные трусики, Лэнс. И заставлю носить на работу, и ты… каждый раз, проходя мимо стойки, будешь вспоминать, как я трахал тебя, так сильно, что ты плакал подо мной, и твоему маленькому члену будет тесно в трусиках, подаренных папочкой.

Лэнс всхлипнул. Он сделает что угодно, все, что папочка пожелает, он так хочет, чтобы у него был тот, кто говорит ему, что делать, чтобы быть… хорошим.

– И ты, моя маленькая шлюшка, будешь возбуждаться всякий раз, проходя мимо этой стойки, о да, у тебя же так быстро встает, да, детка? Да?

Рука в его волосах двинулась, ладонь накрыла почти весь затылок Лэнса, и господи боже, как же это было круто. И стало еще круче, когда пальцы сжались в кулак, потянув волосы вверх, сильнее, грубее, так что у Лэнса не осталось выбора, кроме как следовать за рукой, постанывая, поднимаясь почти вертикально. Энди тут же убрал руку и скользнул вниз, обнимая горло ладонью и это…

– Ох, блядь, папочка!

Другая рука, не та, что плотно охватывала горло, впилась сильнее в бедро, удерживая Лэнса на месте, пока Энди вбивался в него и выходил, пружиня об упругие мускулы тренированных ягодиц. Энди Барбер был человеком последовательным, отдающим всего себя тому, чем занимался, и Лэнс видел и ощущал это всякий раз, когда они оказывались вместе. Самому Лэнсу и в голову не пришло бы трахать кого-то с такой сосредоточенностью и полной погруженностью – даже страстью – а следовало бы.

Ему следовало бы ценить Энди Барбера, как человека и личность, куда больше, чем он делал это раньше.

Энди подул ему в ухо, выдергивая Лэнса из поглотивших его мыслей, провел рукой по бедру вверх, до изгиба спины, задрав майку. Лэнсу словно звук включили: непристойные влажные хлюпы, шлепки кожи о кожу, чмоканье открытой, растраханной киски Лэнса – все вместе словно концерт, представление в пустом спортивном зале, словно выступление для многотысячной толпы. А Лэнс обожал выступать.

– Блядь, как же я хочу сложить тебя пополам, поставить во все те позы, о которых ты хвастаешь без остановки, заставить, твою мать, отвечать за свои слова. Зуб даю, с ногами выше головы ты будешь просто чудо как хорош, будешь умолять меня дать тебе кончить…

У Лэнса перед глазами полыхнуло белым.

Он не умолял – во всяком случае, ему казалось, что нет, но он был так поглощен картинкой, только что нарисованной Энди, что был практически уверен, что умоляет – умоляет папочку кончить в его киску. На самом деле…

– О-о-о, папочка, пожалуйста…

Энди выругался, зло и яростно – и точно так же впился зубами в подставленное плечо, зашатавшись, подался назад, утягивая Лэнса за собой, так что ему пришлось напрячься, принимая их сдвоенную тяжесть на свои ослабевшие руки, цепляющиеся за стойку. Энди ускорился, входя глубже, сильнее – Лэнс не знал, как ему это удавалось, но господи боже, он раньше и понятия не имел, как же его папочка сдерживался. Он застонал, чувствуя как его собственный член дергается всякий раз, как папочка загоняет в него, наполняя без остатка. Он прогнулся в спине, еще сильнее, сильнее – рука папочки на бедре сжималась все крепче, но другая, на горле, оставалась без движения.

Это проверка. Проверка на… скажем… гибкость.

– Мне стоило бы догадаться, что такой распутный мальчишка, как ты, просто с ума сойдет, расскажи я, как именно хочу кончить.

Да он давным-давно сошел с чертового ума, еще когда Энди спросил, знает ли та девчонка, что у Лэнса тоже есть киска. Дышать в такой позе было тяжело, голова его оказалась запрокинута так сильно, что, потянувшись немного, он смог заглянуть папочке в глаза. И едва увидев это лицо – глаза, бороду – Лэнс почти зарыдал.

Может быть, он влюблен. А может, это просто побочный эффект качественного траха.

Он даже не сразу опознал, как в его собственном теле собирается, нарастает болезненное напряжение, оргазм, пока глаза его не закатились – сил держать их открытыми не осталось после того, как Энди наклонился над его лицом, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. Лэнс не мог бы, даже постарайся он, припомнить, когда в последний раз кончал только от члена, и это было настолько шокирующим, что он забыл, как дышать, и снова практически разрыдался.

– Папочка! Папочка, я…

– Блядь, мой мальчик… ты уже?

– Да… я… пожалуйста… пожалуйста, дай мне кончить! – Даже если не брать в расчет мольбы, Лэнс едва узнавал свой собственный голос – такой высокий, жалобный, почти женский. Он никогда себя раньше таким не слышал. Энди вошел в него так глубоко, резко, что Лэнсу понадобились все силы, чтобы удержать их обоих от падения. Папочке, казалось, и дела нет, он словно собирался втрахать его в пол – и сквозь него, если до этого дойдет.

– Назови меня, кончая. Слышишь меня. Ты кончишь, сказав, кто я тебе, Лэнс. Кто я тебе?

Все тело Лэнса, казалось, прошило судорогой, когда он выкрикнул: 

– Папочка!

– Кончай.

Никогда раньше Лэнс не делал, что ему говорят, без борьбы. Он огрызался, оговаривался, не подчиняясь никому, но когда Энди Барбер – папочка – велел ему кончить, он, блядь, так и сделал. Чудо чудесное – и при этом Энди трахал его каждую чертову секунду. Вбирал каждое движение, дрожь и, стыдно признаться, каждый вскрик. Он знал, что папочка слышит каждый издаваемый им звук, каждый крик и скулеж, знал, что тот чувствует их рукой, оставленной на горле. Знал, что папочка чувствует, как сжимается его киска, как пульсирует, умоляя кончить в нее – знал, потому что слышал, как Энди рвано дышит ему в ухо. Оргазм накатил, как морской прибой – волна за волной, как что-то, чего он никогда раньше не испытывал – словно каждый новый поток обнажал его, делал похожим на себя самого больше, чем что-либо, случавшееся с ним раньше.

Папочка кончил в него еще до того, как отгремела последняя волна, он впился в Лэнса обеими руками, застонал прямо в шею. И словно оргазм папочки добавил что-то его собственному, словно кончив в его киску, папочка заставил и его кончить еще раз.

– Блядь, обожаю твою киску, словно она специально под меня сделана, а?

Кончая, Энди всегда был особенно разговорчивым, он всегда прижимал Лэнса плотнее, притягивал крепче, кусал его, оставляя следы. И сейчас все было так же, может быть, немного грубее, сильнее обычного. Энди без остатка отдавался оргазму, обнимая и прижимая Лэнса так, словно тот был утраченным и обретенным сокровищем. Он так и не убрал губ от уха Лэнса, и тот не мог перестать улыбаться, слыша каждый вдох, каждый стон папочки – так близко и ясно.

Словно все, что случилось, было его заслугой, его победой.

Лэнс и раньше бывал вымотанным – в конце концов, он готовился к чертовым олимпийским играм, но это и рядом не стояло с той усталостью, что накрыла его, когда последний дрожащий вздох сорвался с его губ. Уже сейчас он понимал, что будет чувствовать все это несколько дней – хотя что-то такое он и с самого начала предполагал. Он сжал мышцы вокруг члена Энди, пытаясь ухватить ощущение, что закончилось буквально секунду назад.

За попытку он получил смачный шлепок по ягодице и смешок в плечо.

– Чертов паршивец, – пробормотал Энди ему в шею, прежде чем поцеловать под подбородком, слегка прихватив кожу.

– А ты собираешься покормить этого «чертова паршивца» или как? Кто-то тут тонну калорий только что потратил.

В ответ на это Энди не хмыкнул, а рассмеялся, и это прозвучало совсем по-другому. Лэнсу понравилось.

– О, значит, когда нас не трахают, и о манерах можно позабыть? Несмотря на то, что я все еще – буквально – не вышел из тебя?

Лэнс подвигал бедрами, притираясь к Энди, сжал мышцы еще пару раз, старательно игнорируя, как внутри все поджалось от ощущения того, как крепко все еще стоит у Энди.

– Прости, п-папочка, – прошептал он, едва осмелившись произнести это слово не в горячке траха. И оно Лэнсу все еще нравилось, и Энди тоже – судя по тому звуку, что тот издал, едва услышав.

– Ты же моя детка. Давай тебя покормим. Даже не думай идти в душ, оставь все как есть. Хочешь так?

И как же Лэнс ненавидел себя за то, насколько сильно ему этого хотелось.


End file.
